Apex Evolution SYOC
by Koreijutsu-shi
Summary: 6/6/1990: 0.1% of the human population took another step on the evolutionary ladder bridging off into several sub-species; Valkyries, Jotuuns, Dokkalfar and Ljosalfar. 18/2/2013: A new Evolution appears, The Draugr or in Layman's terms, Zombies. The Draugr are lead and controlled by a unique individual known as 'The Lich' Who will survive? And who will die? -SYOC CLOSED-
1. Introduction and Information

_6/6/1990: 0.1% of the human population took another step on the evolutionary ladder bridging off into several sub-species; Valkyries, Jotuuns, Dokkalfar and Ljosalfar._

_4/8/2011: The humans who did not evolve were very envious of the Evolved Humans and a certain scientist with the help of a Ljosalfar who thought it was unfair that so few actually evolved, attempted to engineer a Evolutionary Serum to give to the regular population._

_16/2/2013: The first batch of Serum is completed, and testing had begun, it was a failure. The Scientist hated the Ljosalfar after working in his shadow for two years, so when he was sleeping he stuck up and injected the Ljos with the Serum. The failed Serum tore through the Ljos's DNA and eventually killed him, the trouble was he came back._

_18/2/2013: The Undead Ljosalfar had changed significantly in appearance, his skin and flesh slowly began to fall off his body until he was just a skeleton, the scientist entered the quarantine room to get a sample from the corpse only... It wasn't dead, the skeleton clawed at the scientist's chest carving out his heart with its bare bones before saying "Ï am... The Lich, Lord of Draugr"_

Hi everyone, here goes another SYOC and for those who are thinking "Aren't you already writing one?" I am NOT stopping United We Stand, I just couldn't hold back on staring this story, it is unlikely I will update this one very often until my other one enters its final stages.

* * *

**Information:**

* * *

Story will be set in the fictional city of West Gate in Britain (England)

OC's must carry some relation to West Gate High School whether they are a Student, Teacher or Family of someone who goes there

West Gate High's Uniform is

Males: A cuffed white dress shirt with a Ivory(1styears), Blue(2nd Years) or Black(3rd years) semi-formal Jacket and Black pants with black shoes

Females: Same as Males but with a Blouse and an optional black pleated skirt

Most of the population did not evolve, this left many humans rather envious of the abilities of the Evolved resulting in tension between the Evolved and regular humans. The Evolved became somewhat outcast from regular society and many either became recluses or attempted to integrate with society by hiding their abilities

The zombies are actually another Evolution known as the Draugr

***EDIT* ** I forgot to mention that an illusive group known as Guild, who strive to help every Evolved in their attempts at Integration (Living with humans without them knowing of their evolution) or Isolation (Completely Isolating themselves from Human Society). Guild is lead my a person known only as the Guild Master, nobody knows his true identity or have even met him as Guild members commune via internet using a very powerful proxy service created by the Guild Master. Guild is basically the Evolved Government

Your character can be part of Guild if you wish but obviously they cannot be the Guild Master

**Important: **I have a restricted the number of OC's I will accept to a maximum of 12 and I only want a Maximum of 8 Evolved with 4 Humans, this is a ratio of 2:1, Evolved : Human (for the sake of diversity)

Evolutions have two types From Birth and gained

- From birth means you were evolved from the moment you were born, there are no known side effects

- Gained means you became Evolved at some point after your birth and major difference between gained and from birth is that gained has a side effect of stopping the Aging process

* * *

**Species:**

* * *

Valkyrie:

People whose senses have heightened and bodies have adapted for speed, they have incredible reflexes and stamina, making them exceptional warriors, they also posses the ability to heal (healing themselves takes much longer) – Females only

Traits:

- Great reflexes

- Able to move at faster speeds than normal

- Heightened Senses of Sight and Sound

- Healing ability

Jotuun:

Jotuun's evolution has modified their muscles, bones and organs to make them very strong, durable and giving them enhanced Immune Systems (Jotuuns are the only people that can survive being bitten as their Immune systems are capable of defeating the virus but this does not make them Immune, rare cases or multiple bites can lead to their death) Also most Jotuun are not very intelligent – Commonly Male but Females are not a rare sight

Traits:

- Incredibly strong

- Very Tough/Durable

- Not particularly smart

- Resistant to Turning

Dokkalfar:

Sometimes considered the Male version of the Valkyrie but they are rather different. Dokka have peerless control over their bodies capable of moving them with micro-meter accuracy, this coupled with fantastic reflexes and natural affinity to the dark which gives them excellent night vision they are very stealthy as if coated in the shadows – Multi Gender

Traits:

- Perfect control of their bodies

- Excellent Reflexes

- Great Night Vision

- Very Stealthy

Ljosalfar:

Unlike the other species which Evolution has amplified the abilities of their bodies, the Ljosalfar have had their brains enhanced, they are typically very intelligent. With their improved brains the Ljos have attained a 'Power' which is unique to them; some examples of Ljos powers are weak telekinesis and telepathy, constant use of their power will drain their stamina very fast. It isn't unusual for a Ljosalfar to have mental instability as their brains work up to 5 times quicker than the average human – Multi Gender

Traits:

- Generally Intelligent

- Have access to a 'Power' (Rather limited use)

- Can develop psychological problems

* * *

**Example OC**

* * *

Main Information:

Name: Rebecca Fairfax

Nicknames: Becca, Becky

Age: 17

Nationality: America

Ethnicity: American/English

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bi-sexual

Genetic Evolution: Human

Is their Evolution from birth or did they gain it? (If gained please specify when)

Power: N/A

Birthday: 19/8/1995

Religious views: Realistic Christian

Background: Becky was born in the US but moved back to her mother's home country of England not long after birth, both her parents worked hard so they could afford to give her the best they could. When her Grandmother died her mother was left with her house in the town of West Gate, they moved there from London and enrolled Becky in the local middle school. Becky is now a Second year at High school, she is rather popular and is quite active in many of the school's sports teams

Family:

- Marianne Fairfax (formerly Dickens) – Mother – Alive

- Percy Fairfax – Father – Alive

Personality: Becky is a kind talkative person who easily makes friends with most people she meets, she thoroughly loves sports particularly Hockey and Lacrosse. She was taught that nothing comes freely and what you put in you get out, she agrees whole heartedly with what she was taught.

Strengths:

- Friendly – She is very good at making new friends

- Athletic – Playing Hockey and Lacrosse has heightened her stamina and given her powerful legs

- Dextrous – Years of playing Hockey and Lacrosse have made her very capable with her hands

Weaknesses:

- Emotionally weak – Becky has always had people around to support her and if she loses her friends and family she would likely crumble

- Not the sharpest knife in the draw (lacks wits) – Becky is not very witty and is likely to miss or forget something important

- Beauty Freak – She is obsessed with looking pretty and can't go a day without a shower

Vices:

Fears: being ugly, getting injured and can't do sports anymore, mice

Secrets: Steals money from her parents for shopping money

Likes: Cake, Sports, hanging out with friends, parties, long walks

Dislikes: Smug and obnoxious people, Otaku's, Fighting, Bullying, History class

Turn ons: Attractive well muscled males, women with nicely sized breasts, Blonde hair, blue eyes

Turn Offs: Fat, Ugly people, jerks, bullies, fighting

What they do when they come across a stranger: Try to be friends

Reaction to death: Scared shitless by it, likely to vomit at the sight of a dead person

Reaction to injuries: Usually doesn't mind the occasional bump or scrape so long as it doesn't affect her looks, she gets queasy over flesh wounds.

She doesn't like seeing other peoples injuries either

Acts under Pressure: She would crack under pressure

Acts when Angry: Gets rather mean

What do they call Zombies? Those 'Things'

Skills: Good Stamina, fast runner

Appearance/Accessories Information:

Height/Weight: 5'11 and 167lbs

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Colour: Brown

Hair Style/Type: Straight hair which reaches her middle back

Eye Colour: Green

Body Type: Slender

Bust Size: 32 D

Voice: Soft and well spoken "Hey that is just being mean, you should stop that right now"

Scars/Tattoos: N/A

1st set of clothes: Her West Gate High Uniform she wears her skirt lightly raised

2nd set: A White tank top with a black Cardigan and Blue jeans with black Converse (Warm Weather)

3rd set: A Tie Dyed shirt and track pants with slippers (Spare)

Winter/Wet Weather set: Number two with thermals and a large white hooded jacket lined with only the finest sheep fur

Initial Weapons: Hockey Stick

Midway Weapons: Improvised Spear, M1911, Trench Knife

Final Weapons: Winchester Model 1912 12 guage Pump action Shotgun (M12), M1911, Machete

Fighting style: Initially she would attempt to avoid infected if at all possible, later on she uses melee before her guns

* * *

The following is on my profile

OC Template:

Main Information

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Nationality: (Country of birth)

Ethnicity: (Heritage)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Genetic Evolution: (Pick: Human, Valkyrie, Jotuun, Dokkalfar and Ljosalfar)

Power: (Only Ljosalfar and please nothing OP)

Birthday:

Religious views:

Background:

Family:

Personality:

Strengths: (Please balance Strengths with weaknesses)

Weaknesses:

Vices: Bad habits they have picked up

Fears:

Secrets:

Likes: (please try to get at lest 5 of each)

Dislikes:

Turn ons:

Turn Offs:

What they do when they come across a stranger:

Reaction to death:

Reaction to injuries: (Their own injuries and those of others)

Acts under Pressure:

Acts when Angry:

What do they call Zombies?

Skills: (4 MAX)

Appearance/Accessories Information:

Height/Weight: Measure in Imperial or Metric Preferably both

Skin Tone: eg. Pale, tanned, dark also note if OC has freckles and if they are just facial or all over

Hair Colour: be realistic no Blue or green, red is ok

Hair Style/Type: Straight or curly, short or long etc

Eye Colour: Again be realistic

Body Type: Thin, Muscled, Fat etc

Bust Size:

Voice: (What do they sound like, please provide a sentence or two of their speech)

Scars/Tattoos: What, where and how

1st set of clothes: (Their Iconic Clothes) Also include the conditions they would wear their clothes eg Warm weather, cool or autumn weather etc

2nd set: ()

3rd set: ()

Winter/Wet Weather set:

Initial Weapons: their very first weapons (NO GUNS)

Midway Weapons: Weapons they trade their first set for (Guns ok, but nothing overly modified)

Final Weapons: These are their final weapons (Don't go overboard please, remember it is an Apocalypse)

Fighting Style: (How they fight)

Other info: Anything else I may need to know about

* * *

Again the template is on my profile and **please PM your submissions any that are submitted by Review will not be ****accepted**

The names of the species are from Norse Mythology

**IMPORTANT: **I have would like to ask someone if they would be interested in providing a character to meet a few specifications (don't worry it will remain entirely your character) the reason for this is that they will be closely tied to my own OC. The OC in question will be a female high school student and can either be Human or a Valkyrie PM me about it if you are interested and I'll tell you a few of the other specifics (Good chance that this character will be the Main Character so I will be after pro OC Submitters please)

Im looking forward to see what everyone thinks up

First 1 or 2 possibly 3 chapters will be laying the ground work then the zombies come in for some fun

Ok enough babbling from me

Thanks for checking this out and thanks in advance for those who are sending OC's in

**NOTE: **I changed the day of evolution from 1996 to 1990 as i realized a few problems would arise if it remained the former.

Started a Poll for Favorite Genetic Evolution I'm interested to see what the fav is

**-SYOC is CLOSED-**

Ciao Ciao

~Cielo di Eterno


	2. Cast

**SYOC is now Closed**

Well done to RussianHawk101 your character 'Elizabeth Blackwater' has been accepted as the Female Lead and thank you to all everyone who expressed interest in the part

Here is the finalized cast, a few good ones missed out

* * *

**Cast:**

* * *

0 Kiyoshi Shiroibara - Cielo di Eterno

1 Dylan Reiss – ShinBP

2 Noel Munroe – MyOtherPersonality

3 Elizabeth Blackwater – RussianHawk101

4 Dexter Graham – Blackjack77

5 Michael Brooks – Mikendall

6 Jackson Williams - Mookiebear12

7 Andrew Turner – Bloodyfalcon187

8 Constantine Lucapsi - Awesome D.T

9 Charlotte Shiroyuki - Storm229

10 Owen Bronx - Enarmonios

11 Sandra Baylosis - Vulkodlak

12 Isamu Yamamoto - MoonShadow101

* * *

Thanks to everyone who sent in something and well done to those who made it well done

I doubt this will be updated much until I finish (or get near to) United We Stand

Cielo


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

It's here! Chapter 1 finally! to be honest I could have had this out a week earlier but for some reason I just really didn't want to type, so accept my 3200 words of apology

Name change I know but I thought it is time I change to my more common internet username

Please enjoy

* * *

So you can understand it a bit better

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_Message_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

A female teen was sitting a bench in the hospital sobbing "Dad... Dad" she sobbed as flames began to encroach upon her, Fear was easily visible in her eyes as she noticed the flames "No.. Go away" she screamed.

Elizabeth jolted upright from her bed, sweat covering her whole body "Just a dream, you will be fine" she mumbled as she hugged herself, she glanced at the clock on her wall.

_'A little early but this will give me enough time to cook a good breakfast'_

Elizabeth stripped out of her night clothes and looked at her 18 year-old frame in the mirror, she ran a finger from her large breasts past her Ash blonde hair to the burn mark on her back, she hated the burn mark it reminded her to much of the time she obtained it.

She quickly put her second-year uniform on, grabbed her bag and made her way to the kitchen, she ignited the gas burner and placed a pan over the flame, after the pan had heated she dripped a small amount of canola oil into the pan before throwing in a few strips of bacon and a couple sausages then delicately cracking two eggs into the pan as well.

Whilst the food cooked she quickly grabbed the leftover Hollandaise sauce from the fridge and threw it over another burner.

_'Hmm... I wonder why I don't mind the flames from the gas top?... ...and I have been here a year and I only just thought about that now'_

Once the food had cooked she served it onto two plates and began eating from one of the them 'I wish I knew how to make sauce this good' she thought as she took her final bite of her breakfast before washing up then heading out the door.

Elizabeth retrieved her phone from her pocket and sends a message

_Breakfast is on the table. Get it while it is still hot._

Her class mate and neighbour, Jackson 'Grey' Williams greeted her as she left her apartment "Morning Liz, how are you today?" he asked as they began to walk down the stairs.

"I'm fine what about you Grey?" she replied as she put her hand on the hand rail for support.

"I'm going goo-" Grey said cut off by Liz's quiet yelp of pain as a splinter from the wooden hand rail dug itself into her finger.

Liz silently cursed as she pinched the splinter with her fingernails and removed it "You ok Liz?" Grey asked as he noticed the small amount of blood on her finger.

"Aww come on its not even a scratch, what are you worrying about" she replied somewhat sarcastically as she clenched her fist behind her back and a faint green glow emanated as the tiny wound healed.

"Anyway have you got a ticket to the Steel Lords concert that is coming up?" Liz asked as she whipped out her black and silver ticket.

"Yea I have, it should be quite fun" he exclaimed.

As the pair approach West Gate High, Liz's phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pocket

_Thanks Liz! It was real yummy. I'm out of the house today but I should be back before you though. Have a nice day at school_

Liz smiled as she finished reading the message "Hey Liz! How are you?" a girl asked from behind her, Liz turned to see a 5'8 tall teenage girl with platinum blonde pixie cut hair and blue eyes, who Liz quickly identified as her best friend Noel Munroe, they exchanged greetings and walked onto school grounds.

* * *

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION **(This will be used for page breaks)

* * *

"Later Grey" Liz said as the 6'6 tall giant left for his respective class, Liz and Noel then entered their own class and greeting the other half of their circle of friends "Hey Charlotte, Becky" they both said as the bell rang and all the students quietly shuffled to their seats readying themselves for the class.

Charlotte had elbow length dark brown hair with golden brown eyes, she also had a long briefcase like container which no one knew what was inside of.

A twenty-something year old women walked into the class announcing "Good morning class, my name is Miss Jacobs and I will be covering for your normal teacher Mr Henderson" the teacher quickly scribbled her name at the top of the black board and began a call of attendance.

"David Arren?" she called "Present" the soon-be-man replied

"Elizabeth Blackwater?" "Present, Miss"

"Rebecca Fairfax?" "Present and you can just call me Becky if you like"

The teacher called out a few more names before getting to

"Noel Munroe?" "Here"

Some names later

"Charlotte Shiroyuki?" "Present"

"Andrew Turner? Andrew Turner... Absent then" the Teacher then proceed to call out the final few names before the lesson began in earnest, a majority of the class just pretended to be paying attention to whatever Miss Jacobs was saying and the lesson continued.

Noel glanced at her half-Japanese friend as they took out their books, of the group Charlotte was the one who caused the most friction, she clearly disliked Becky, the exact reasons Noel was unsure of but her gut told her that Charlotte was likely Evolved due to two reasons;

First being the fact that she has incredible reflexes, although she has only witnessed them a few times like when a deranged pervert attempted to have his way with them, if only he had known what he was getting himself into, regardless he ended up with 5 cracked ribs, a punctured lung, a dislocated kneecap and a very broken nose, to divert attention away from themselves Liz and Noel used their Valkyrie healing powers only leaving the pervert with the broken nose and dislocated kneecap.

The second was Charlotte's ability to mask her presence, to be honest Noel had kind of gotten used to Charlotte's ability to just 'disappear' even if it did freak her out a little, this ability made Noel certain that Charlotte is a Dokkalfar.

_'Geez can't they just get along?'_

Charlotte was pretty tight-lipped, enough so that neither Liz or Noel really knew a whole lot about her apart from that she is half-Japanese and trains in the art of the sword beneath her father, but neither really minded their stoic friend, she provided a strange comfort in their lives.

* * *

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

* * *

(Start of Lunch Break)

Liz, Noel, Charlotte and Becky where making their way to their usual hangout spot on the roof, for some reason they were granted access to the usually restricted area, this intrigued Noel slightly but she preferred not to pry for answers and just relished in the peace of their secret little corner of the school.

As they passed by a third years classroom "Hey did you hear about the battle of the two school geniuses?" a boy said to a girl.

"That's Dylan Reiss and Constantine Lucapsi, right?" the girl replied turning her gaze to the boy.

"Yeah they had a hacking battle in Computer Lab 3, the things they were doing were beyond me" the boy explained with a slight sweat drop crossed with a deadpan.

"Geez they fight all the time, let me guess it was another draw?" another girl said rolling her eyes.

"No this time was different! Some other person joined in and absolutely creamed them" the boy said excitedly, a grin on his face as he remembered the moment.

"Who? I don't think anyone at this school could match either of those two" the girl said as she began showing a degree of interest.

"Not a clue but the only kind of person I could think of would be one of... them" the boy said going quiet in thought.

Liz had lost interest in the third year's conversation and left her spot outside the door and jogged to catch up with Noel and co "They never learn, those two..." she muttered as she caught up with her friends.

"Done with the toilet Liz?" Charlotte asked as she noticed her return.

"Huh.. yeah turns out I didn't really need to go, just a false alarm" Liz replied with a small smile.

"Hey don't sweat it, it happens to everyone. Anyway how do you guys feel about staying at mine for the night?" Noel asked whilst they climbed the stairs.

"Aww... I would love to but I got practice tonight, well you guys have fun" Becky said they exited the stairwell out onto the roof.

"I got a better idea, why don't we stay at my place instead? We stay at Noel's all the time and we shouldn't overstay our welcome" Liz said as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Wow! Really? We have known each other for what... 6 months? None of us even know where you live and you pop out with come over and stay at my place!" Noel said with a sarcastic looking grin on her face.

"So that's a no then..." Liz pouted jokingly as they all sat at the picnic table conveniently placed on the school roof.

"Are you sure? It's pretty out of the blue" Charlotte asked, pulling out her Japanese styled lunch.

"Yea! I got this feeling that it will be okay, let me check first" Liz explained as she stood from the table and dialled a number into her phone before walking some distance away.

"Mmmm... I'm 'this' close to skipping training to go to Liz's but I know I can't skip because of the game coming up" Becky whined as her cell began ringing, which she quickly answered.

"Hello?" she said and a few moments of silence followed.

Becky hung up on the phone "Sorry guys, gotta go. Say bye to Liz for me" she hurriedly said as she packed up her things and darted off.

Liz returned shortly after "It's all good, you guys can stay but my cousin will be there too" Liz announced with a large smile on her face.

"He won't perv on us will he" Noel joked.

"I doubt he is old enough to understand that stuff" Liz replied with a light chuckle.

"So train station at Five?" Charlotte said shutting down the conversation before it could escalate.

"Sounds good to me" Liz said happily before smiling and thinking in the back of her head

_'This should be... fun'_

* * *

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

* * *

(Earlier in Computer Lab 3)

The entire class watched in awe as the two school geniuses hammered the keys on their keyboards, utterly focused on defeating the other. Only one student was actually doing his work, that student's name is Michael Brooks or Mike for short, Mike was bored of Dylan and Constantine's petty squabbles, he had already gathered all the interesting information about the both of them via his Ljosalfar power, his power enables him to see details about an object or person, a biography of sorts.

For example, if he had a pistol he would be able to tell it's make, model, date of manufacture, ammunition, clip size etc just by looking at it. Whereas if used on a Human he can see their Name, Age, Nationality, likes, dislikes, strengths and weaknesses, he found that the more intelligent the target the less information he can see.

_'Those two and their fights, it's so annoying I would rather sandpaper my ears of than be stuck in a room with them for a day'_

Suddenly bored of his English assignment, Mike decides to look up at the two squabbling geniuses and takes in their info to see if anything thing is new

_Constantine Lucapsi_

_Age: 17_

_$chool Year: 2nd ye r of High Sch0ol_

_Race: Lj0s lf r_

_Daughter and Heir of hgue multi-n tional Medic l Giant, Lucapsi Medical Corpor tion, currently living in a m_nsi0n in t-e richer district of West G te._

_Any further info on her is unreadable _

He then turned to Dylan and let his power do its magic

_Dylan Reiss_

_Age: 18_

_School Year: 3rd year of High School_

_Race: Human_

_Dylan is a nation-wide genius but is also a bit of a dick and has a talent for manipulating and/or annoying people to a degree that he becomes hated by them and hence has no friends, he is also very good t re d1ng p30ple ^*(f* &(h_

_All further info on him is unreadable _

**(A/N: If you are wondering why I threw in some symbols and stuff that is due to their intelligence blocking info, it should still be fairly readable)**

Just as Mike was about to turn back to his own computer and continue working, both Constantine and Dylan's monitors went blank, this surprised everyone especially Constantine "You didn't yank the power cord just because I got the upper hand did you?" she growled at Dylan who just looked back at her blankly.

As Constantine was opening her mouth to continue verbally assaulting Dylan both their monitors lit up saying

_Running Ragnarok Rampage, please wait_

Dylan lifted an eyebrow "This seems interesti-" he said but was cut off by Constantine.

"Oi! What the fuck is Ragnarok Rampage?" she hissed clearly angry about losing her upper hand in their battle.

Both screens finished loading at the same time and went to full screen showing a large arena like area, which had a character that looked like a Medieval Bard, which was name Reiss and a Witch which was name Lucapsi, at the other end of the arena was a third character, they were very tall and were covered in dark writhing shadows leaving only a silhouette of their form.

After a few moments of learning the controls Dylan and Constantine immediately started fighting each other, the shadowed figure looked as if he had face palmed at their actions then a loud horn blow echoed from the speakers causing the two fighting geniuses to stop fighting.

The shadowed figure leaped forward as a Zweihander materialised in his hand, which he then swung widely at his opponents, Dylan and Constantine evaded the attack and then lunged to deliver their own attacks at the intruder of their fight only to realise he wasn't there.

"Aye? Where did he go?" Constantine rhetorically asked as she saw on the screen as hers and Dylan's respective character's heads slowly fell off their shoulders and the shadowed figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! That isn't fair" Dylan said as both the computers forcibly shut down, he tried to turn it back on but it didn't "So what we lost then?" he grumbled.

Both their mobile phones received a message at the same time, Constantine grabbed her phone and read the message

_You are two interesting people, your petty squabbles amuse me_

_I'll be in touch_

_-GM_

Both Dylan and Constantine swore under their breath "I am not the source of someone else's entertainment!"

Seething with rage Constantine decided to call the number which sent the message, after a few moments of waiting the call connects through "Hey you! Who do you think you are!?" Constantine shouted with her sickly looking smile adorning her face. Her smile turns to one of confusion when the person on the other end starts talking in a different language, which she quickly indentifies as Mandarin "Tch" she growls as she hangs up.

Mere seconds after the call, Constantine receives a second message this one from a different number

_Toll calls to China must be expensive, it is a good thing the Lucapsi Heir can afford it_

_Also, this number will connect you through to the Australian Prime Minister, so don't bother trying to contact me it will not work_

_See ya round_

_-GM_

Words cannot describe how pissed off Constantine was, so much so that Mike almost started seeing steam rise from her head, both Mike and Dylan knew that it was probably a better idea to leave her to simmer rather than stir her boiling temper.

* * *

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

* * *

(After School with Liz, Noel and Charlotte)

An orchestra of thunder, rain and her own splashing footsteps was all Liz could hear as they sprinted through the rain like a bat out of hell "Where the hell did this storm come from!?" Liz shouted to her friends but to no avail as thunder boomed through their ears.

The trio were utterly drenched by the time they reached the apartment building where Liz lives, Liz's numb hands fumbled with her keys trying to unlock the door "There!" she shouted as the door swung open violently.

With everyone inside Liz stripped down to her undergarments "Liz!? What are you doing?" Charlotte said somewhat shocked at Liz's actions, she then deadpanned when she saw Noel also undressing "You too!?" she shouted.

Charlotte and Noel were a little surprised when they heard "Lizzz!" as a little boy came running from down the hallway but he stopped and tilted his head slightly when he saw the two soaked strangers with Liz.

Charlotte and Noel looked at the child taking in his appearance, he was probably a little over 4 feet tall and was wearing an orange robe over light green pyjamas and had a large towel draped over his head.

"I was abowt to have a bwath but you guys can go fwirst" the boy said as he pulled the towel off his head and held it up for Liz to take, revealing his once hidden golden hair.

"Thanks Kiyo! Oh and this is my 7 year old cousin, Kiyoshi Shiroibara and Kiyo these are my friends Noel and Charlotte" Liz explained as she took the towel and wrapped it around her body.

Charlotte was slightly surprised to see that Liz's cousin was actually Japanese but what really surprised her was that he had blonde hair which slightly covered his deep blue eyes, something that was incredibly rare for someone from Japan.

"Come on I'll show you guys to the bath" Liz said as she picked Kiyo up "You're coming too, you little cutie" she said to Kiyo as she ran off to the bathroom.

"How are all three of us and the kid going fit in the bath?" Charlotte thought out loud.

"I dunno and I really don't care" Noel stated as she ran after Liz.

_'That kid is pretty adorable though'_

All three friends and Kiyo where all in the warm water of the rather large bath, Charlotte and Liz relaxed with their legs stretched out while Noel washed Kiyo's hair "Oh you have such great hair, you're so lucky" Noel said before a grin spread across her face then she started tickling Kiyo which rewarded her with his pleas to stop in between fits of laughter.

"Don't be too hard on him Noel" Charlotte said pushed away the little toy boat that bumped into her breasts.

Liz checked the time "Wow we have been in here a while best if we get out and get to sleep" she said as she left the bath and dried herself down.

"You guys don't mind sharing my double bed, I will sleep with Kiyo he doesn't like being alone during thunderstorms" Liz said as the others dried themselves off.

"I don't mind at all" Noel replied as she stretched her muscles.

"I don't mind either but if you don't mind me asking where are your parents?" Charlotte asked whilst getting dressed.

"Oh It's just me and Kiyo because his mother spends most of her time working overseas and rarely comes home" Liz explained as she dried Kiyo's hair

The storm continued throughout the night, providing a soothing lullaby for the four as they had what would likely be the last peaceful night of their lives.

* * *

Bit of an ominous ending I hope you guys liked it because well in my standards that was one HUGE chapter

Before you asked about why I included Rebecca Fairfax, it is because I felt like it and don't worry about her stealing any of the spotlight she won't be around long, I just finished carving a gravestone for her hehe.

Becky: "Ouch that hurts"

Korei: "Ohh... poor Becky... take solace in the fact that it is an expensive gravestone, well if you actually end up in a grave not something's stomach"

Becky: "Evil Bastard"

I am super eager to read everyone's thoughts on this

Thanks for reading

Ciao from your friendly neighbourhood murderer Korejustsu-shi


	4. Final Moments of Peace

Here we are Chapter 2

Enjoy

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Message_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Final Moments of Peace**

* * *

(West Gate Guild Internet Chat room)

_Swedish Bloodhound: Good morning_

_Tycoon Princess: Good morning Bloodhound, how did you sleep last night? That storm was quite bad._

_Swedish Bloodhound: I slept very well but that storm was very strange, apparently it lasted for exactly 6 hours, 6 minutes and 6 seconds, very spooky._

_-Welcome New User: Mr Jotuun-san._

_Foreign Grey: Oh? Someone new? Welcome and hi everyone._

_Mr Jotuun-san: Hello, I am new to all this and have yet to find what I can put forward so please be kind._

_Swedish Bloodhound: Hey, don't worry about it you will find something eventually, it may also be a good idea to meet up with someone IRL and they could help you out._

_Mr Jotuun-san: Oh... okay but how will I know who is a member or not?_

_Tycoon Princess: You will know, trust me._

_Foreign Grey: Like hell he will know, I have been a part of Guild for 4 years now and I have only know 1 other member and I never knew they were a member until they asked me if I was one._

_Tycoon Princess: Hey. Hey, don't scare the new guy off, he only just got here and since your moaning about not knowing anyone I might just meet up with him and become best friends, just so I can rub it in your face._

_Mr Jotuun-san: Oh.. I'm sorry, my father doesn't allow me to have friends._

_Guild Master: Mr Jotuun-san, Welcome, a word of warning do not be so forthcoming with real life information, no matter how small, as some of the people here are too smart for their own good and even a tiny piece of information like that is more than enough to work out your identity, also greetings everyone._

_Tycoon Princess: Geez... Guild you didn't have to ruin my fun like that but you are right though because I have already worked out who he is._

_Guild Master: As I said, Too smart for their own good but I guess I fall into that category as well._

_(Several minutes of nothing)_

_Swedish Bloodhound: Way to go Guild you scared everyone into silence, smooth..._

_Guild Master: Well I guess I will go pout in the corner then, Farewell._

_Tycoon Princess: Well Mr Jotuun-san, I will see you later today, look forward to it, Princess out._

Constantine shut down her laptop and excitedly leapt out of her enormous bed with a devilish grin on her face

_'Mr Jotuun-san... or should I say Isamu Yamamoto, you shall be my new toy'_

Constantine caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror which covers a large portion of the wall. She is about 5'5 with long, curly black hair which has electric pink highlights, she turned to the mirror to get a proper look at herself, her eyes met the black eyes of her reflection, she traces down her thin body past her b-cup breasts until she saw the reflected image of the clock.

"I guess I should get ready don't want to be late for going to the 'toy shop'" she said he grin growing even wider in anticipation as she threw on her 2nd year uniform

'Hmm... A pair of black stockings too, I don't know if it will rain again'

After dressing she left her huge room for the equally huge hallway, she spotted a maid... Mary or Toy Number 19 if she remember correctly, she saw Number 19's lips move but before the toy could speak Constantine fired a barrage of daggers from her dark cold black orb, effectively silencing the poor old hag.

Constantine sat at the head of the large dining table as she ate the breakfast she ordered the chef to make for her

_'It's okay... but it is missing something, I guess it is wasn't cooked with love, not that I believe such superstitious nonsense, but I guess it is true since I cannot force love onto people... gosh being a Ljosalfar is such fun!'_

After finishing breakfast, she walked to the limousine and spotted Toy Number 7 holding the door open for her and Toy Number 17 at the steering wheel, she sat in the back seat "School" she ordered to Number 17 "Now" the poison of her words seeping into the drivers mind he started the engine and left the mansion at a quick pace but not too quick as to cause any discomfort to his mistress.

Constantine gaze out the tinted window and saw Kent Manor nestled in the what was the prime location for a mansion in West Gate.

Constantine would have moved in their but that buildings title deed was kept under lock and key by the government, the reasons for such are unknown, I mean its owner has been dead for 15 years and his family left for Japan why can't she own the damn place, it just frustrated her.

"I must say malady but you sure are leaving for school early today" Number 17 said as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up" she replied, the words tearing Number 17's attempts at conversation to shreds, Constantine returned to gazing at the familiar scenery of West Gate.

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

(With Noel)

"Meow... ...Meow"

Noel groaned at the noise that woke her from her beauty sleep "Uhh... what a annoying alarm clock tune..." she muttered as she grabbed the red alarm clock on the bedside table... only to realise that it wasn't making any noise.

She placed the alarm clock back down violently and laid back down in the bed, suddenly she feels something lick her cheekbone, the lick came from a raspy tongue that could only be a cat.

"Gah!" Noel shouted as she bolted upright from the cat lick, she notices the darkly coloured cat and gives it light scratch behind the ears "Morning"

"Ahh! Miwy! There you are!" a short blonde boy shouts as he runs and snuggles with the cat, the boy notices that Noel is awake.

"Oh Noel, Good Morning, Bweakfast is almost rweady" Kiyoshi announced as he picked up the cat and left Noel to get changed.

As Kiyoshi returned to the kitchen "Hey Kiyo, is Noel awake yet?" Liz called as she started serving breakfast.

"Yea, Miwy woke her up for us" the blonde child said with pride for his pet as he set said pet down by its biscuit feeder.

"Such a sleepy head, that girl" Charlotte announced as she walked in from the bathroom and gave Liz a hand with taking breakfast to the table.

As the plates were set down on the table, Kiyoshi grabbed the salt and pepper as well as the knives and forks.

"Wow that looks great Liz, my mouth is watering from the sight of that fish" Noel said excitedly as she walked in a took a seat.

_'Do they say grace? I don't want to be rude...'_

Noel's question was answered as Kiyo immediately started eating.

_'Heh I guess not, suits me just fine'_

Noel took her first bite of the juicy fillet of fish, her eyes lit up immediately as the flavours hit her tongue "This is good... real good, where did you learn to cook fish like this Liz?"

"I didn't..." Liz said, which she received questioning looks from Noel and Charlotte "I didn't cook the fish, Kiyo did, I don't know how he does it, he always gets the flavours perfect" she continued.

Noel and Charlotte's questioning looks turned to Kiyo with one thing on their minds

_'How?'_

"C-can't evwyone do it?" Kiyo replied cutely as he shrunk back into his seat in a failed attempt at hiding from them.

"Jesus Liz, when your cousin grows up he could be the next best thing in the culinary world" Noel announced, nearly falling under the spell of how cute Kiyo just looked.

After hearing Noel's words, Kiyo's face darkened "Kiyo will never grow up!" he shouted in anger at Noel and he raced off.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked Liz while Noel sat in surprised shock.

"G-Growing up i-is a sore topic for Kiyo, it is best you don't mention it again, even to me" Liz explained coldly and with a light stutter.

"Very well, we will leave it at that, I don't like to pry for answers" Charlotte said as they all returned to eating.

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

(With Dylan Reiss)

Dylan was on his way to school when he spotted the hulking mass known as Isamu Yamamoto, he eyed the large male then he smiled with a glint in his eyes.

_'Hmm... I could have a fair bit of fun with that one, either he is a gym fanatic or he has crazy ass DNA and is a Jotuun, he doesn't seem like one to work out a lot so I'm going to go with the latter, a Jotuun'_

Isamu went into a convenience store, Dylan followed soon after and took a few magazines of the shelf and faked looking through them.

_'I need to wait for the right moment to introduce myself so my plan won't go off without a hitch'_

So deep in thought he barely noticed Isamu leave, he turned to follow the 16 year old boy when "Hey are you going to pay for those!? And I will need your ID for that bottom one" the cashier said to Dylan who fumbled with the magazines until seeing the Pornography Magazine wrapped in plastic with a big R18 on it.

Dylan sighed as he put the magazines back, taking a quick look at the cashier he decided to end his time in this crummy shop right there "Oh.. shi... Sorry I'm late, I have to get going" he said in a slightly angst tone.

"Oh okay don't let me hold you up" the cashier said as Dylan raced out and after Isamu said Porno magazine hidden beneath his black seniors blazer.

_'Too easy and I can use this to get at that bitch Ljosalfar, Constantine, I know she doesn't take criticism to well, so it should be great'_

It didn't take long for Dylan to catch up to Isamu as the larger male was only walking, after sighting Isamu, Dylan slowed his pace and watched as the 1st year walked through the school gates.

As Dylan followed Isamu onto school grounds, he saw his archenemy, his nemesis, Constantine Lucapsi, he almost gritted his teeth in annoyance when that bitch began filling the Jotuun's mind with her poisonous words.

_'What a blunder, I doubt I can do much now that she has gotten to him'_

Dylan sighed, then he received an anonymous text message, the contents of the message caused his eyebrows to perk up and then he smiled.

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

(1 Hour later in Class 2B with Liz and co.)

Their regular teacher, Mr York, had returned, Mr York didn't bother with calling out for attendance as he knew everyone in the class but as his eyes spotted the hardly-ever-at-school boy, Andrew Turner, he let out a near silent chuckle and smiled.

"Oh... Andrew you decided to join us today, good for you" York said sarcastically and then he noticed the teen's eyes were slightly bloodshot.

_'Ah... the joys of being young'_

If York was uptight and strictly followed the rules he would have to send the stoned teen to the principal but York wasn't a douche bag and chose to ignore it.

"Alright class, we are starting a new topic and I'm sure you are all just going to love it" York announced (again sarcastically) and he continued the lesson.

Sometime later, maybe half way through the lesson Liz, Noel and Charlotte received a text message.

_Attention Guild Members and Evolved of West Gate_

_A fifth race has been identified. Designated Name: Draugr_

_The leader of this new race has declared war on the rest of Mankind_

_Before asking why and how, allow me to explain what is going to happen..._

_Zombie Apocalypse... and yes it has reached here in West Gate_

_Believe me or do not believe me, the choice is yours _

_Please refer to the attached video file_

_Kind Regards and Good Luck_

_GM_

Liz opened the video file not sure what to expect.

The video showed Berlin, Germany ablaze, hordes of half eaten corpses roaming the streets, suddenly the helicopter that the video was being filmed from entered a sharp decline the camera man turned to the pilot only to have the pilot tear out is throat, then the helicopter crashed, miraculously the camera was still functioning when a skeleton with sections of flesh still hanging of its bones walked over to the camera, the skeleton could only have belong to a young child maybe around 7 years of age, the skeleton picked up the camera and turned it to its face/skull "I... am... The Lich! You... humans... shall... Die!" and then the video cut out.

Liz, Noel and Charlotte look to each other and nod, the 3 friends stand up and calmly excuse themselves, Noel took Becky's arm and as soon as they left the class they received another message.

_10 minutes until they enter the school_

_Get to the roof, I will have something waiting for you_

_GM_

* * *

Well there we are chapter 2 not as large as chapter 1 but I have a good reason for that.

I will be heading back to United We Stand now and will likely stay there until it is completed or nearly completed.

Tell me what you think

* * *

Replies to Reviews

* * *

**Mikendall: I like it I like it. Mike really seamed like the guy I expected him to be. Keep up the good work I can't wait to see what happens next to our group of characters.**

Thats good to hear, he wasn't around for this chapter but he will definitely be in the next one

**Awesome D.T.: Wow! This is an interesting fic!  
I like how you made Liz, Becky, Charlotte and Noel into a group! They sound like entertaining people . . . . especially Charlotte with her mysterious past . . . . . .  
So she's Japanese? AND a fencer? AWESOME. MAKE HER CONSTANTINE'S ENTERTAINMENT TOY PLEASE!  
Awwww, Kiyo is ADORABLE! :3 But I have a feeling he is not merely an innocent 7-year old . . . . . .  
The fanservice though *nosebleed* . . . . . .  
Dylan and Constantine's squabble was fun to watch! But who's this mysterious GM? And Michael has a cool power. Also, the way you integrated words into sentences was really very creative.  
Is GM the mastermind of the apocalypse?  
WELL DONE! *claps* AMUSING! THIS IS AMUSING!**

Aww... sorry her toy is Isamu but who ever said one toy is enough :) Overall this review made me very happy thanks D.T. and no GM didnt mastermind the apocalypse, The Lich did... kind of

**Enarmonios: Nice introductory chapter! i couldn't guess who are the evolved and who the humans except from those you explained, but you demonstrate their power pretty good. Keep up!**

You are going to have to keep on guessing then, Thanks for the review

**BlackJack77: Great chapter man you did real good with the characters I can't wait to see what you'll do with mine.**

Thanks, Dexter will be showing up a little later but dont worry about him being sidelined.

**MoonShadow101: I'm so excited! I'm literally at the edge of my seat waiting for the next chapter haha, this is so interesting :)**

This is very nice to hear, just make sure you dont fall off your seat ;)

**BloodyFalcon187: I love this story so far for real, you did real good with everyone else's OC, I'm glad you at least mentioned my OC's name twice, I can't wait to see his debut!**

He is in now but he didnt do much... but next chapter... oh boy everyone is going to be going lots

**Ghostassassin: Nice chapter can't wait for the next**

And here it is, i hoped you enjoyed it

**RussianHawk100: Loved the story and how you pictured Liz! Can't wait for the next chapter.**

Thanks a bunch, i wasnt sure if i was writing her correctly

**ShinBP: Loved the chapter! damn that lucky Kiyo tho... e.e  
Anyway, loved the little hacking battle with my own little Reiss who was indeed perfectly portrayed, looking at him go up against a Ljos, but that's another story.**

Dylan: What? you don't think i can beat them?

Shin: I don't know, maybe? but you sure have it tough :P

Dylan: -_-

Thanks it's great to know when you get a character down right

Kiyoshi: Why am i so lucky? *tilts head in confusion*

**FrostedCrazy68: Nice story can't wait for the group to meet them**

They will all meet soon enough

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, they are great

Next Chapter 'Dead Rising'

Ciao Ciao


	5. Dead Rising

Hi again here is the next chap (has it been a while? I'm not sure)

Onwards!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Message_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dead Rising**

* * *

_Attention Guild Members and Evolved of West Gate_

_A fifth race has been identified. Designated Name: Draugr_

_The leader of this new race has declared war on the rest of Mankind_

_Before asking why and how, allow me to explain what is going to happen..._

_Zombie Apocalypse... and yes it has reached here in West Gate_

_Believe me or do not believe me, the choice is yours _

_Please refer to the attached video file_

_Kind Regards and Good Luck_

_GM_

A wicked smile decorated Constantine's face as she finished reading the message from the Guild Master but at the same time scorned herself for not realising GM was the Guild Master, she had developed a new respect for him... or her.

_I advise you to group with Yamamoto Isamu and if you see Dylan Reiss on your way out bring him too_

_I will have a the other half of your present waiting for you outside_

_Good Luck_

_GM_

_'Present?'_

Constantine closed her books and gathered them in her bag, she noticed in the bottom of her bag she saw a small gift wrapped box, she tore it open and saw 2 magazines for a pistol inside.

She sighed as she stood up and left the classroom without a word, the teacher would voice an opinion but the last teacher that did ended up getting fired, so he decided against it.

"Hello Lucapsi-san" Isamu announced as Constantine exited the classroom, the sudden appearance of the first year almost gave her a fright.

She looked at the male taking in the appearance of the 6'2 slab of meat, his short black spiky hair was neatly groomed and his brown eyes had a small pinch of hurt hidden in behind his rather stoic gaze.

"Isamu, did you get GM's message? Constantine asked the muscular male as they both started walking for the school's main exit, side by side.

"You mean the one about the fifth race right? Yeah I did get that" he replied as he held his expensive looking phone for Constantine to see the message.

"Okay we are getting out of here" Constantine said as she put her phone to her ear, the person on the other end answered almost immediately.

"M'lady, what do you need?" she heard through the phone.

"I need you to come pick me up from school" she ordered into the phone in a bittersweet tone.

"Aye M'lady I'll... Ow! I'll be their momentarily" the man said, his sudden outburst of pain left Constantine curious of what caused it.

The duo approached the main entrance and Constantine went to push the door open but it didn't budge "It's locked" she muttered as she saw someone familiar standing outside.

_'Dylan Reiss!'_

Constantine stared at her rival, everything about him annoyed her, the way how his medium length grayish black hair fell down across his forehead and how his deep blue eyes contrasted the shade of his pale ivory skin, everything about the 6'1 German just infuriated her.

"Isamu. Catch Reiss, now!" she ordered as she closed her eyes and felt her consciousness fade from her body.

Suddenly Isamu began to feel faint and dizzy, he was struggling to stand when he heard a voice from within his own mind.

_'Sleep now. I will handle everything...'_

"Okay" Isamu said in a monotone voice as his world turned to black.

Constantine was happy the possession worked perfectly as she awoke in Isamu's body, she gazed at her body as it just stood there with its eyes closed.

"Time to get to work" she said with Isamu's quiet but deep voice as she shouldered her body before Sparta kicking the door off its hinges, Reiss sweatdropped slightly as he saw the Jotuun kick the door before he turned to flee from the muscular body and its tyrannical controller but Dylan did not get far before he found himself in the Jotuun's grasp.

_'Shit!'_

Constantine was ecstatic that her plan was working out perfectly so far as she shouldered Reiss on Isamu's spare shoulder and left school grounds to the waiting Limousine, upon getting everyone in, she relinquished control of Isamu and returned to her body.

"Hey Constantine you trash! What was that for?" Dylan shouted at the recently awakened girl.

"What you don't want a ride? I'm sure you know what is about to happen. You can't lock the school doors without the master keys and we both know they are not that easy to get anymore. So my guess is that the Guild Master contacted you, am I right?" Constantine replied as she signalled the driver to get moving.

Dylan let out a heavy sigh and began rummaging through his bag "Yea that arsehole did contact me. He said that if I lock all the exterior doors he would give me the other half of his gift" he explained as he pulled a HS2000 pistol from his bag.

"So what was the other half of the gift then?" Constantine asked as she processed all the new info.

"Ammo was the other half but the prick hasn't given it to me yet" Dylan grumbled as he held the gun up showing the empty magazine slot.

Constantine's smile grew wider "I think you are right, the Guild Master is an arsehole, he planned to have us meet from the beginning" she said as she held the pistol magazines she had found in her bag earlier.

"That prick! He gave us each of the halves of his 'Gift' but the question is who gets the gun?" Dylan asked.

Constantine was about to answer when the chauffeur, more commonly known as Toy Number 17, looked back at them with glossed over eyes, his mouth dripping with drool.

"Shit" Constantine and Dylan both shouted at the same time as Isamu finally woke up to see the hungry 'thing' staring at them through the limo's interior window.

They all braced themselves as the limo's front wheels locked up and it entered a death roll, the occupants were thrown around as the limo rolled several times before coming to a rest in front of a familiar apartment building.

* * *

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

* * *

(With Andrew in class 2B, Roughly 9 minutes after Liz and co left class)

Andrew Turner more commonly known as 'Zev' or 'Drew' was as high as a kite, to him school was so boring so on the rare occasion he did attend he usually chose to have a small session with his pipe before leaving home in the morning.

His bloodshot green eyes stared blankly out the window, he could only just see his reflection in the window, his jet black hair was long and messy as usual, he turned his gaze to the front of the class when he heard the teacher shout his nickname.

"Oi! Zev!" Mr York yelled at the stoned teen.

"Yea what is it... Woah!" Zev exclaimed as he saw something lunge from the class door and bury its teeth into Mr York, the class burst into chaos, everyone was screaming and yelling which disorientated Zev slightly.

_'I am fairly sure Weed doesn't have an effect like this...'_

He watched as the student who sat in front of him, David Arren, got attacked by the recently living Mr York, the boy fought valiantly but it was all for naught as a second attacker chomped down on his neck causing blood to squirt everywhere, a small amount splattered across Zev's face.

Zev's iris's went from as wide as dinner plates to the size of a needle the moment the blood touched him.

_'This shit is for real!'_

Unable to evade in time Andrew prepared for his end but strangely Mr York and the other zombie merely walked past him and began munching on a screaming girl.

_'What? Why didn't they notice me... Well I'm not sticking around to find out'_

Zev sat patiently until the doorway was clear, then he ran like a bat out of hell, he noticed that the crazed people began to chase after him so he slammed the door in their face.

_'They noticed me that time... I wonder why'_

Looking both ways down the hallway Zev knew he needed a weapon of sorts to defend himself from these things, his first thoughts was the Carpentry room but that was too far so he settled with the Textiles room down the hall.

He didn't bother checking the room for any people since the textiles room didn't have a class at the moment, he scoured the room and found a large pair of scissors.

The scissors handles were quite large, which made it rather unwieldy as a weapon, Zev improvised and broke the scissors into two parts, essentially turning it into two small shanks.

Feeling confident in his new weapon, Zev left the Textiles room and quietly paced down the hall, scissor shanks at the ready.

As he reached the stairwell he heard a husky groan from the level below but it was abruptly silenced by a loud whack, Zev dashed down the stairs to see what happened when he saw two boys standing over a corpse with a shattered head.

He recognized the first as Mike Brooks, one of the top scorers in the school, the other he did not know but he noticed that he was a first year due to his ivory blazer, the boy was holding a now bloody baseball bat.

Mike was about 5'11 and had pale skin that was contrasted by his black hair which was neatly brushed to one side, although it was beginning to fall out of place likely due to running, he had ditched his black blazer and now had his sleeves rolled up, his greenish blue eyes looked up at Zev in moderate surprise.

"Hey your Andrew Turner that guy who hardly ever attends... You picked a fine day to come to school" Mike said as he analyzed the newcomer "Oh and this is Owen Bronx" Mike added quickly.

Owen had short cut blonde hair and blue eyes, he also had a few spots of blood on his pale skinned face and a lot more on his ivory blazer but before Zev could take in anymore of the boys features he heard numerous shuffling footsteps from the level he was previously on.

"Okay nice to meet you, now we gotta hurry!" Zev said as he jogged past them and continued down to the ground floor, Mike and Owen quickly followed after hearing the groans of the dead.

Zev ran down the stairs as fast as he could before barging into the double doors at the bottom of the stair well expecting them to open but was met with stiff resistance.

"Shit someone has barred the doors... Owen quick use your bat to break the glass down the corner!" Zev shouted to the younger boy who quickly obliged and began swing his bat like a golf club at the glass.

"Come on we have to hurry, they are the second story now" Mike announced as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay that should be enough" Zev said as dived through the shattered glass, removing most of the remaining glass, Owen quickly followed suit.

Mike was about to climb through when a zombie tripped and fell down the stairs, it grabbed at his ankle toppling him to the ground.

"Shit!" he gasped as the air was knocked out of him, despite his lungs screaming at him for air, he drove his free foot into the zombies face as his hand grasped a large shard of glass and he drove it into the zombies eye socket and he quickly dashed through the shattered window.

"You okay Mike?" Owen asked as the ran down the first story hallway.

"Yea I'm fine, cut myself a little on that piece of glass but I will be fine" Mike replied before swearing as he saw a mob of _Them _having a gourmet feast of their obese principal.

"In here" Zev whispered as he slipped quietly into the principal's office, both of the other boys nodded and followed Zev into the office before closing it up.

"Zev, give me a hand to push his desk in front of the door and Owen close the curtains, quick and quiet now" Mike said in a hushed voice.

With the room suitably barricaded, Zev took a seat in the principal's chair and began duct taping one of his scissor shanks to the end of a broomstick.

"We should probably wait here for a while, to rest and find out what exactly we are dealing with" he quietly announced as he finished making his spear.

"Yeah good idea, so have you noticed anything about them? Any weaknesses?" Mike asked as he too sat down.

"I'm not sure but they may possibly be blind" Zev said before explaining his first contact with _Them _"What have you got to share?".

"Ahh I have this" Mike said as he showed Zev the message and video on his phone.

"Huh... so the Guild Master actually exists... and this Lich... Interesting... Wait! Your Evolved!?" Zev replied rather loudly but he quickly calmed down.

"Yeah I'm a Ljosalfar" Mike said as something banged loudly against the door.

* * *

Did you know that this was originally part of Chapter 2s events draft (And I still have on scene of it to go)

Costantine's power is "Temporary Control over others"

Just so you know I'm using the weapons that were specified in the OC forms as suggestions but 9 out of 10 times it will be the same or slightly deviated versions

Please share your ideas and thoughts and I opened a poll for Favourite Species (I think I have already done a fav species poll but I forgot the results so a new one there is) so make sure to vote for your fav!

Arigatou for reading my latest chap

* * *

**Replies to reviews**

* * *

**Ghostassissin: Another nice chapter keep it going can't wait for the next one**

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it

**Enarmonios: Nice chapter! It seems its going to be a good story, i can't wait to read both of them!**

Please do, i try my hardest to make every chapter interesting

**Awesome D.T: So the Lich finally appears . . . . AWESOME! VERY AWESOME! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE GAME HAS BEGUN! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**  
**Ah, Reiss, you think Constantine's a bitch, eh? WEll, she wanted to thank you for the compliment. *bows***  
**Kiyo-Kiyo, you . . . . . don't wanna grow up? So unlike other children . . . . . Is he gonna join the apocalypse too?**  
**Woah! Woah! Liz, calm your tits!**  
**Is something gonna happen with Kiyo if he grows up?**  
**And . . . . AH! A toy! A TOY! 'Mr. Jotuun-san' . . . . . fear for your life . . . . . **  
**AMAZING! AMAZING! *claps***

Yes the Lich has debut but i dont see why you said 'Finally' i mean its just chapter 2

Well Constantine's and Reiss's rivalry is rather funny from my perspective and it will develop with time

Kiyo's reasoning will be shown soonish and of course he is joining the apocalypse, its not like he can just say "Nah, Zombies aren't real and they all go poof or something"

Overall I thank thee for thy lovely review

**BloddyFalcon187: Can't fucking wait for the next chapter! :D**

You got the Chapter and now you must wait for the next

**Mookiebear12: MSorry for not reviewing last chapter, my computer was freaking out so... Yea, I blame my computer. -_-  
On another note, Ahem- BOTH OF THESE CHAPIE-TERS ARE AWESOME ANDS I LIKEY THEM!**

Hey its fine and thank you

**Critical Zombie (Guest): **

**Lets get onto my list.**

**Cons:**

**- Your writing needs work.**  
**- There should be more foreshadowing.**

**Pros:**

**- Your execution skills are nice.**  
**- This story is definitely in the top 5 of one of the most interesting SYOCs there.**  
**- I like how you add small details and things like sim games to the story.**  
**- Your villain might be the most epic SYOC villain ever.**

**Rating: 8/10**

Best review of this chapter, input to how i can improve is greatly appreciated but can you be more specific with 'Your writing needs more work' What areas need the work?

I try to make it as interesting as possible and thank you for calling my villain epic

Thanks

* * *

Ciao Ciao until next time

***EDIT - Andrew Turners (Zev) eye color was changed from hazel to green - Slip up on my part***


	6. Chaos at Large

Please enjoy.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_Message_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chaos at Large**

* * *

(School rooftop, Liz and co, 5 minutes after they left class)

Charlotte stepped out into the overcast weather of West Gate, the light breeze causing her long dark brown hair to be sway to the side, walked over to the railing and scanned the schools boundary fence with her golden honey brown orbs, noticing a black limousine pull up outside the main gates.

"So why did you drag me out of class, Noel?" Becky asked as she stood out onto the schools roof.

"Huh? ...Oh yeah you don't know, here check this out" Noel said as she retrieve her phone to show Becky the message from GM.

Liz walked over and stood next to Charlotte before squinting her eyes at a strange flying speck in the sky, said speck descended and revealed itself to be a petrol powered RC plane.

The RC plane did a loop of the building before landing on the clear stretch of the roof and taxiing itself back toward the girls.

"A RC plane?" Noel asked questioningly as a ring of rainbow light appeared in front of the plane causing the girls to gasp slightly as the lights were fairly pretty, somewhat reminiscent of the Aurora Borealis.

"No way... It can't be..." Liz mumbled to herself in surprise as a baseball bat, a hockey stick and a pair of kitchen knives fell out of the light as if teleported.

Becky quickly handed Noel back her phone as it received a text, Noel read it out loud for everyone to hear.

**_I hope these will help, I do not have much better on hand at the moment but the Dokkalfar's swords should help substantially._**

**_I will provide support where possible, be warned I cannot assist whilst you are indoors._**

**_Kind Regards and Good Luck._**

**_GM_**

"Ljosalfar..." Becky said absently with her mouth wide with awe and a small amount of fear

Noel gave the hockey stick to Becky and the kitchen knives to Liz whilst keeping the baseball bat for herself, she watched as Charlotte opened her sword case and retrieved her two Kodachi.

Noel slumped her head and chuckled lightly "Why did I think you kept a trumpet in there" she asked rhetorically and everyone but Liz replied with a laugh of their own.

The small moment of laughter was cut short by a blood curdling scream from below.

"AHHHH! NOO! Stay Away! Help m-" the screaming and shouting stopped just as suddenly as it began, startled by this Becky threw her head out over the railing and looked down at the corpse of a student whose entire throat and windpipe were completely torn out and several _Things _were kneeling at her side, feasting on her intestines like it was an All-you-can-eat buffet.

Becky barely held back the contents of her stomach as she gagged at the sight "No that can't be true. This is a joke right? There is no such thing as a fifth Evolved race, right? I mean I have never even met an Evolved, so what proves any on them exist-" Becky asked her friends, clearly in denial but she was cut off by Liz coughing, rather loudly and rudely, effectively shutting Becky up.

By the time Becky had finished ranting, Charlotte's temper was just about boiling, if this was some cheesy anime or cartoon her eyes would be firing laser beams by now and Becky would be a pile of ash, Becky was about to open her mouth to continue but Charlotte beat her to it.

"Would you shut up please, I'm sick of your pathetic whining. If you think this is a joke then go back to class and wait until this 'Joke' comes along and chomps on your face. As for that crap about there being no proof towards the existence of Evolved, did you completely miss the teleporting light?" Charlotte retorted calmly and coldly her facial expression showing how annoyed she was at Becky "and FYI you are the only human here"

Becky paled at Charlotte's sudden revelation, her mind was torn between running and staying but she chose to stay, she may only have half a brain but at least she knew that the world was rather dangerous at the moment "Thanks Charlotte, I needed that, no use breaking down about something that is been and done"

Becky's response rather surprised the other girls, especially Charlotte, the sudden change from utter train wreck to calm and collected was completely unlike Becky, Noel was about to speak but her phone chimed as she received a text message, which she read aloud.

**_Well that was interesting and everything but I should probably get this drone back in the air, you guys should get moving too_**

**_We will see each other soon, Good Luck_**

**_GM_**

The RC plane's single prop engine started and the plane itself began to crawl forward, picking up speed it headed straight for the wall next to the door.

Everyone except Liz was expecting it to crash into the wall but a section of the wall glowed with rainbow light and the plane disappeared into the wall before reappearing some distance above the roof.

"Heh. That's a pretty cool power" Noel said as she watched the plane fly off before turning her attention to the group.

"Well we better get going then, Charlotte can you take point and Liz can you be on rear guard?" she asked, Charlotte nodded in agreement whilst Liz just stood there oblivious to what was happening around her, too engrossed in the pool of thoughts flooding her brain.

"Liz!" Noel shouted managing to get the Swedish girl's attention.

"Huh? Yea what were you saying?" Liz replied her face still a little distant.

Noel sighed and explained their plan again and Liz nodded "Sure thing but I have to make a call first"

Liz flicked through her contacts list until she reached 'Grey' and pressed call, placing the phone to her ear, she waited as the dial tone continued for some time but just as she was about to hang up.

"Hello? Liz are you alright? Have you seen the news?" Grey asked slight worry evident in his voice.

"Hey Grey, I'm fine but can I ask a favour? Can you look after Kiyo for me until I get home, I know you didn't go to school today, so I thought you cou-" Liz said into the phone but was abruptly cut off by Grey.

"Actually I am already over at your place, after everything happened I went round the whole building checking up on everyone and when I saw Kiyo alone I couldn't bear leaving him to fend for himself" Grey explained much to Liz's relief.

"How is he going?" Liz asked as she saw Charlotte signal her to hurry up.

"He is fine, he went to have a nap about 15 minutes ago" Grey replied.

"Okay, Thanks a lot Grey I owe you big time but I gotta go now, hopefully I will see you soon" Liz replied before hanging up the phone, turning her attention to her friends.

"Alright, Let's move"

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

(Liz and Kiyo's apartment, Grey)

Grey placed his cell phone back on the table and returned to the bathroom, he didn't feel very comfortable walking through someone else's house with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Geez Liz, you had to call me right as I was getting out of the shower" he said to himself as he quickly walked back into the bathroom to get changed, making sure to duck slightly as he passed through the door.

_'The downside of being 6 and half feet tall...'_

He took the towel off from around his waist and began to finish drying himself, first he started with his mid-length dark brown hair, he finished removing a majority of the water from his hair and his bangs fell back into place covering his left eye, he quickly glanced in the mirror his right eye meeting the light grey of its reflected self. He took the towel down his thin but well muscled frame removing the remaining moisture off his light olive tan skin.

Luckily he had spare clothes to put on as his previous pair were undesirably red and blood splattered, he pulled on his white v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and headed out into the lounge, only to be greeted by a sleepy looking Kiyo who is wearing his orange robe and rubbing his eye whilst yawning.

"Mmhmm... Hi Grwey, did you have a shower?" Kiyo asked before yawning again and looking up at the giant, who just smiled and patted the blond child's hair.

"Yea I did and Liz called, she is all fine and said she should be here sometime soon" Grey replied as he knelt down so the height difference wasn't so extreme.

"Rweally!? Liz is awlright? The Scary Men didn't get her?" Kiyo asked is eyes beaming with joy and excitement.

Grey smiled at the sight of the innocent child when suddenly they heard a series of loud crashes from outside "Kiyo wait here I will go check" Grey said but realised Kiyo wasn't there.

"Grwey! It's a car crwash! You have to help!" Kiyo shouted from the railing outside the front door.

_'Shit the kid moves fast'_

Kiyo stared at the mangled overturned limousine near-completely oblivious to the hungry thing standing over him, at the last moment he looked over his shoulder and his face turned to one of utter dread as it readied itself for a snack but it never stood a chance as Grey tackled the zombie over the fence and they both fell down to the ground, the zombie landed on its head and snapped its neck whilst Grey tucked and rolled, avoiding all injury.

"Kiyo! Inside, Lock the door, I will be back" Grey shouted up to the boy who looked down from the second story before darting back inside.

Grey turned his attention to the three undead converging on the wrecked Limo, unsheathing his red tinted sabre fencing blade and dashed toward the closest corpse.

The first zombie fell swiftly before his blade but the sound of it hitting the ground alerted the others to his attention but that did not change much as they soon joined the first in 'true death' and he continues on to the Limo.

One of the rear doors of the Limo came flying off and landed several metres away, surprisingly a large male climbed out of the wreckage, dragging an unconscious girl and a skinny teenage boy out after him.

The large male stood and shouldered the two other survivors before looking in slight surprise at Grey who may be taller than the other but most certainly doesn't compared in terms of physical mass.

"Follow me, hurry up now" Grey said as he eyed more approaching dead and the large male obliged and followed Grey back to the apartment.

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

(School 3rd story hallway, the girls)

The hallway was a scene fresh from a horror movie, blood was scattered everywhere and the occasional severed limb decorated the floor, Liz stopped next to their classroom and peeked through the door's window.

The class was full of groaning people all covered with blood and chunks of flesh missing, by the looks of it pretty much everyone in her class is now undead, her face grimaced at the sight of the people she knew, now shuffling around aimlessly, she didn't know any of them very well but she could still place names to the cold undead faces.

Charlotte peeked in before turning to Liz "Come on, there is nothing we can do for them now" she whispered into the blonde's ear.

They reached the stairwell without incident and began their descent, unknowingly heading straight for the first floor which had a horde of zombies crowding around a barred door with a pane of glass smashed out.

Noel was first to hear the groans and stopped everyone to decide on what they are going to do.

"I might be a good idea to head back and try the southern stairwell" Becky suggested in a hushed tone.

"Well the other side may be worse, so I say we check to see how many are down there and depending on that we will have our answer" Liz said which earned her a few nods from her companions.

Charlotte descended the stairs and saw 8 zombies, most of them were former students and their former classical studies teacher, she signalled the number to Liz who nodded and headed down as well followed by Noel then Becky, they all nodded and then prepared to fight.

Liz clapped her two knives together to attract the zombies up the stairs, holding the high ground the knew the fight was in their favour.

Charlotte stabbed the first zombie through the heart with her left sword, she was slightly shocked how it continued on as if nothing happened so she let go of the blade in its chest and spun on her heels putting as much momentum behind her other blade and sliced its head clean off.

"Go for the head! Body shots don't seem to work" Charlotte announced as she grabbed her blade from the headless zombies chest before booting it down the stairs taking several other undead down with it.

The two Valkyries immediately set to work dispatching the fallen dead as Charlotte mowed through the remaining that were standing whilst Becky stood in awe of her friends fighting prowess, she heard a groan from behind her a spun around to defend herself as she was tackled down the stairs, pain sparking in her back as she tumbled down with the zombie, luckily by the time she had stopped she had gagged the zombie with her hockey stick, sealing its ability to remove the flesh from her face.

The zombie clawed at her still trying to eat her despite having a mouth full of wood, luckily for Becky Noel came to the rescue and delivered a powerful blow with her baseball bat sending the zombie sprawling.

"Whew... Thanks Noel" Becky said as Noel helped her to her feet, Becky winced as pain sparked in her back.

"Shit... That fall did something to my back" Becky said as Noel provided her some support.

By the time Becky had gotten to her feet Liz had already ducked through the shatter glass and unbarred the door "Come on, we should find a spot to hide out for a bit and heal Becky's back" she said as help Noel carry Becky.

"Principal's office then" Charlotte announced, slightly annoyed how the much slower they moved with the human baggage.

Just as they began to head for the office.

"Buurrpppp"

They all turned to the noise to see their overly obese principal, now ex-principal, stare at them as if they were his next serving of McDonalds, the really problem was that he looked different to the other dead they had encountered so far, he must have grown a fair bit as he was about two feet taller than he used to be but was even fatter than before.

They turned to run from this obese monstrosity but eyed a horde moving towards them from the other direction "Tch" Charlotte grumbled as she heard someone shout from inside the principal's office "Wait your Evolved!?"

She hesitated before running over to the door and banging on it loudly "Hey let us in!" she shouted.

Argument sprouted on the other side of the door.

"We can't let them in here, it's obvious they are being chased"

"Mike is right Zev, we have to worry about ourselves first"

"Your both idiots, do you think we will escape the school with just the three of us!"

Charlotte heard the sound of something heavy being dragged and the door opened "In now!" said a boy with short black hair.

Liz and Noel didn't hesitate as they carried Becky inside before turning to Charlotte who still stood outside the office.

"I will lead them away" Charlotte said before closing the door and darting away.

Noel dropped Becky and ran for the door but was stopped by the short black haired male "Don't. Your Dokkalfar friend will be fine, Noel Munroe, going out there will seal all our fates" the male said.

"How did you know?"

* * *

Bang done I hope you liked it

Groups are coming together and only two more OC's to introduce

Please speculate, I am excited to see what you think

* * *

**Replies to Reviews**

* * *

**BloodyFalcon187: This fic really is terrific in alot of ways, the character's that were chosen were awesome all round, the story is unique which is really good, it's a very interesting concept and thats great. The way you explained what's happening with enough detail to imagine it perfectly and not have be overly detailed to where it's annoying, and that's awesome too. The characters where decently well portrayed when you introduced them. The one thing that is bugging me is that the chapters aren't long enough and you don't post them very often. Well the introduction of Andrew was pretty good too, (my OC) I liked how you instantly showed off some of Andrew's skills like his crafting skills and his fast running and his quick thinking skills like during the door scene he quickly yelled for Owen to break the glass to get through.**

Thanks it means a lot to know im doing things right as for the length and update speed, i probably could improve that but im horrible at juggling both my stories and in truth, I dont like typing.

**Ghostassassin: Awesome chapter this is getting interesting keep it going**

Thanks and will do

**Enarmonios: Nice chapter! Constantine's power is awesome. I like the fact that most of the evolved were informed via texts about the apocalypse , but why the GM didn't provide full weapons to eveyone is this like a game to him? Nice introduction of Owen though he didn't speak much, i assume he was cursing inside himself since he doesn't like being ordered around and stuff. Please update sooner!**

Thanks and about GM not giving full weapons is due to the fact that he doesnt have AK47's and rocket launchers lying around in his house, he is primarily a diplomat and the reason he gave each half of the pistol to Reiss and Constantine is because that he knew a reward was the only way for them to do what he wanted.

**Awesome D.T.: Constantine darling . . . . that wasn't very . . . . . MEAN. HAHAHAHAHAHA! So you're willing to follow Constantine, Isamu boy? You'll make a very good toy . . . . A Jotuun as a toy . . . . .  
Damn you, Guild Master. Making my darling and that clown Reiss work together . . . . . But I must say, I'm quite fond of that boy. He compliments my darling so much.  
Aha! So we've finally landed up outside the apartment of the girls and Kiyo-kun. How amusing . . . . but Isamu's gotta take care of that driver first . . . .  
So we meet some new characters! A druggie, another Ljosalfar and a mysterious newcomer . . . . . Why do I feel I've seen this Owen somewhere before . . . . .  
Mike sounds hot . . . . . And this Zev guy . . . . he's kinda funny XD . . . .  
I want to meet the Lich again.**

Really good stuff - this story. Tough, exciting and delightfully concocted.

Hehe Constantine sure is lucky... well apart from the car crash and being stuck in a zombie apocalypse and currently being unconscious, apart from that she sure is lucky.

And yes the dear old GM loves to play cupid, even if the two see so against each other, he is very manipulative... oops I just realised I have revealed his gender... oh dear...

Lichie-chan wont show up for a little bit (He is in Germany, so if will take time) but when he does... oh dear me things will be happening

**Mookiebear12 (and Eko-chan): Eko: THE DEAD HAS ARISE! MWAHA-  
Mookie: *Appears and drop kicks Eko* Shut up, baka!  
Eko: MEANIE! *starts to cry*  
Mookie: You're a baka, anything else we're stating?  
Eko: No...  
Mookie: Good, now on to this review. Constantine, you scare me sometimes... And it seems that our internet connection is acting stupid again so-  
Eko: We have to cut this short! Very sorry!  
Mookie: -_- *Smiles* Goodbye Koreijutsu-shi!**

You are so violent Mookie and Constatine is not scary... not at all... hehe yeah

Thanks

* * *

Thanks for reading Ciao


	7. Fighting the Dead

Hey everyone, sorry about the small delay

After a small misunderstanding with Andrew Turners nickname 'Zev' I have decided to stop calling him by it, I will edit the previous chaps too.

_"Ask not whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee"_

Read on and enjoy

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_Message_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fighting the Dead**

* * *

"I will lead them away" Charlotte said before closing the door and darting away.

Charlotte ran straight for their obese zombified Principal, who in turn waddled haphazardly towards her too, she utilized the only opening she could see and dropped to her knees, sliding between its legs, slicing into them as she passed by, causing it to keel over.

Not wasting time she returned to her feet and brought a hand to her mouth, whistling loudly, in return she received a chorus of moans and groans as zombies poured out of classrooms after her.

Gritting her teeth as she saw more dead moving towards her from the opposite direction, deciding not to risk fighting through them Charlotte dashed into an empty class.

Her mind flicked through all her possible escape routes.

_'Hide and wait... No'_

_'Barricade and make a stand... No'_

_'Window? Yes!'_

Without a seconds hesitation, she picked up a desk and threw it through the window and followed after it just as zombies began flooding the room.

The noise of the shattering window attracted many of the dead but Charlotte was confident she could escape, the moment she began running her footsteps became silent and she ducked and weaved through the mobs of oncoming zombies.

_'Heh so they are reliant on sound after all... thought so'_

The way Charlotte weaved through the horde could quite possibly be the most graceful and intricate 'dance' in existence but Charlotte viewed it as weaving her way through a horde of blind hungry meatbags.

As she left the horde she continued on finding herself in front of Gym complex, she approached the main doors, she eased slightly when she saw that the entrance had been trashed but in such a way that meant the undead had forced their way out of the Gym not into it, which meant that there likely be very few within.

She immediately headed up the stairs for the mezzanine since it probably one of the most defendable places in the school, she reached the top of the short flight of stairs and tentatively opened the door.

After taking one step out onto the mezzanine she quickly ducked as a tire iron was swung at her head "Shit you're not one of them" said a tall muscular teen with a rather thick Australian accent.

Charlotte took a step back for safety reasons and looked at her attacker, the tall 6'3 male had a rather muscular build, his short blonde hair was spiked up from the fringe to the crown, his fairly tanned skin and emerald green eyes would definitely place him in the handsome and popular caste within the school, Charlotte also took note of the black blazer on the chair behind him, meaning that he is likely a third year.

She could tell that this male only attacked in belief that she was a dead one, so she sheathed her Kodachi but her guard never faltered, only her parents have such an effect on her.

She took in her surroundings noticing three more people, one in particular catching her eye, a incredibly tall but skinny female.

The 6'11 girl towered above the rest, she had black hair and amber eyes with chin length dreadlocks, she had rather dark skin and was very lanky looking but she looked like she was in shape, Charlotte was surprised to see her wearing an ivory blazer, she didn't expect someone so young to be so... tall.

"Hey Sword Chick, you okay?" the muscled male asked at the seemingly spaced out female, who after noticing nodded at the male.

"I'm fine" Charlotte replied before introducing herself to the group.

"Okay, Hi Charlotte my name is Dexter Graham, the tall one is Sandra Baylosis and that is Vera Norman and her twin brother, Theo" the newly name male stated.

Charlotte nodded before asking "so how did you all get here?"

"Well Dexter and myself were out on the field when it all began, not soon after we came here and found these two, who apparently have been up here the whole time and... that is about it" Sandra explained as she broke the head off a mop which she had retrieved from one of the cupboards.

Dexter was about to ask Charlotte her experiences so far but a strange gurgling burp caught everyone's attention and they carefully looked down onto the indoor court seeing a rather obese zombie that looked a lot like their principal.

"What? How? It can't be here" Charlotte mumbled in disbelief as its belly opened up like a mouth and a horrid red whip like 'tongue' came out.

Vera gagged at the sight "It's belly mouth even has teeth" she said as she looked away in disgust, suddenly the tongue shot out and whipped Theo across the cheek.

The tongue left a brand on his face that bled slightly, cupping his hand to his cheek, he fell to his knees, the pain slowly spreading from the wound and growing in intensity until the point he passed out, his whole body thrashing in a seizure.

"Theo!" yelled his sister Vera who ran to his side and began to panic as she tried to hold him down, Sandra was about to join when Dexter blocked her path with his arm, shaking his head.

After a mere 10 seconds Theo's seizure stopped and he lay on his back, still as a rock, Vera began bawling her eyes out as she noticed he had stopped breathing, Charlotte was about to step in and put down the soon-to-be undead but Theo's eyes opened but instead of the typical white/grey of normal zombies his eyes were near-completely red with blood, needless to say the eye colour difference didn't change the fact that he was a zombie as he tore into his twin sister's throat, blood squirting everywhere.

Charlotte approached to finish them off whilst Theo munched on Vera but the moment Vera died Theo stood up and ran at Charlotte shouting "I'm going to tear you to pieces and fuck your corpse!"

Charlotte was shocked that it spoke but the overall outcome did not change as her Kodachi sliced his head clean from his shoulders.

"What the fuck! He... IT spoke!" Dexter shouted in shock as a familiar burping lard arse started whacking at the door.

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

(Principal's Office, a short time after Charlotte left)

"Becky lie down over their we have to heal your back" Liz said in a hushed tone, Becky nodded and obliged to her orders.

A faint green glow appears around Liz's hands as she runs her hands along Becky's back "Noel. We can get this done faster if you give me a hand" Liz asked the blonde, who hesitated before kneeling down, a green glow emanating from her hands too.

"Wow.. there must be quite a few Evolved at this school, more than I thought at least" Owen said voicing his thoughts aloud.

"I believe the number was 13" answered Mike before he slumped down on a couch, kicking his feet up on the armrest "Wake me when we are heading out"

"Yea sure Mike, sleep all you want" Andrew mused sarcastically as he returned to the office chair by the window.

"So Noel, Liz... care to tell me why you guys left class at such a convenient time?" Andrew asked as he leaned back on his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk.

"We got a message from the Guild Master..." Noel said before explaining their day so far, leaving Liz to finish up healing Becky.

"Hmm... okay... so what is your plan now? We all know staying here is a pretty fucking stupid idea" Andrew asked as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Well we don't have a plan exactly, just a goal" Liz said as stood up, Becky's back fully healed "My goal is to get home to my little cousin and make sure he is safe, after that I don't know"

"Well I don't think splitting up is a good idea, so I think I am sticking with you lot, as for Mike... he said to wake him up when we are leaving so I guess he doesn't give a shit where we are going" Andrew replied as he too rose to his feet.

"So it's decided. We are going to Liz's place" Noel announced as she gave Mike a slight nudge with her foot.

"Sweet I pretty much only just met the girl and she is already taking me around to her house" Andrew mused, which received him a few rolled eyes and a light chuckle.

"One question" Mike asked "How?"

"Umm..."

**APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION APEX EVOLUTION**

(Liz and Kiyo's Apartment)

Constantine and Dylan lay unconscious on two separate couches whilst Grey leaned against a wall, talking with Isamu and Kiyo was cleaning the blood from the cut on Dylan's forehead, after cleaning the blood from Dylan's forehead Kiyo cleaned the wound with disinfectant.

The last thing Dylan remembered was the violent somersaulting of the limo as they crashed, now he was feeling rather dazed as he lay on his back, not too sure of where he was until he felt a sharp pain on his forehead as a liquid was poured onto it.

Jolting awake from the pain, Dylan's body on auto pilot, he spun his head around to take in his surroundings, he also felt himself grab something too.

_'Okay... Someone's house... Constantine over there... Tall Olive skinned dude staring at me like he is going to kill me... wait what!?'_

"If you dare hurt that child, I will break your arms and legs then leave you outside as a snack" Grey said with a murderous tone as he sent a glare that could kill straight into Dylan's eyes.

_'Child? What Child?' _Dylan thought before he looked down to see that he was holding a blonde boy's head in such a way that he could easily snap his neck.

"Shit... Sorry. My body just kind of went on autopilot" Dylan apologised as he let go of Kiyo's head and held his hands up in surrender.

Grey eased slightly but kept his guard up "Hmm... Okay so long as you didn't mean it but if you try anything, I will make my earlier threat a reality" he said as he threw a bottle of water at Dylan.

As Dylan sat down and took a small swig of the water Kiyo turned around and poked him in the cheek "That twas a rweally weird hug mister" said the blonde boy as he looked at the older male with big doe eyes.

"Ahh.. Yea it is a really weird hug that my dad taught me" he lied as he ruffled Kiyo's blonde mop of hair and smiled.

"Okay! Yamamoto-san said your name was Dywan, is that rwight?" Kiyo asked whilst tilting his heading questioningly. (And cutely)

A small stream of blood exited Constantine's nose as she watched the scene she had just woken to before sitting up and wiping the blood away.

"Oh.. she is awake now" Grey said as he walked in with 4 cups of coffee and juice box, setting them all down on the table.

"Oh? It's Foreign Grey, you are one of the few non-evolved in the Guild, nice to meet you" Constantine said, the ever present smile on her face widening slightly.

"Judging by the way you speak I guess you are Tycoon Princess, then?" Grey replied as he sipped at his coffee.

Constantine opened her mouth to reply but was cut off "Wooow! You're a Prwincess!? That must be cool!" Kiyo exclaimed positively beaming with awe.

"Haha that's right I'm the princess of a big company, It is called Lucapsi Corp" Constantine explained as she too took a sip of coffee, her eyes lit up slightly "This coffee is a lot better than expected"

Kiyo looked at Isamu who still stood in the kitchen, seeing that the big male seemed a bit down and maybe lonely, Kiyo ran off into another part of the house.

"Oi! Grey did take my gun?" Dylan asked as he realised he didn't have it.

"Hey hey who ever said it was YOUR gun!" Constantine retorted to Dylan's question.

"It is in the limo" Isamu said after his prolonged silence.

"Why the hell didn't you grab it then!?" Dylan shouted in frustration.

"He only has two arms idiot, would you rather he left you behind and took the gun in your place?" Grey said, defending Isamu from the person that he has a growing dislike for.

The minute of tense silence that followed the argument was abruptly broken by Kiyo who was dragging a long wooden box into the lounge, Isamu quickly gave him a hand and lifted the box off the ground and placed it on the coffee table.

They all looked at the box, it featured exquisite craftsmanship, it had complex patterns carved into it and on the top at each were a duo of samurai etched into the wood both appearing to be on guard duty.

"Wow this box is pretty neat but why do you have such a thing and why show us?" Grey said as he ran his fingers in the grooves of the box.

"Anata no tame no hon" Kiyo said as he handed Isamu a small key and stood back from the box, Isamu stood puzzled at why he was given a key when he spotted a keyhole at the front of the box.

(Trans: A present for you)

"Arigatou Shiroibara-kun" Yamamoto replied before kneeling and placing the key into the lock and turning.

The was the familiar sound of the metal parts within moving and Isamu slowly lifted the lid to see a katana with a decorative orange/black scabbard, Isamu lifted the sword from the box and drew the blade, feeling the weight in his hand.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Grey asked as he eyed the blade, Constantine just looked at Kiyo with furrowed brows.

"I do, the only time my father ever properly spent time with me was when he taught me the sword" Isamu replied as he sheathed the blade and placed it back in the box.

"Why Shiroibara-kun?" Isamu asked as he looked down at the boy in the orange robe.

"Cos Grwey has his sword, Dywan has his bat and now you have this" he said before smiling.

"This is good with three of us armed, we could easily retrieve the gun from the limo" Dylan stated as he got to his feet "Coming?"

"You lot go, I will stay with the kid" Constantine said as she lay down on the couch.

"Alright I'm in, what about you Isamu?" Grey asked as he rose from the couch.

Isamu nodded and the trio left the room headed for the front door and the limo beyond.

"Hey Prwincess-nee you wanna know a secrwet?" Kiyo asked the moment he heard the front door close.

Isamu had point followed by Dylan and Grey kept an eye to their backs as they descended down to ground floor, so far it had been largely clear, whatever zombies were attracted by the crash had moved away towards other noises.

The trio quietly approached the Limo preparing themselves to take out the 3 remaining dead ones, Dylan lashed out first bringing his bat down on one's head caving it slightly, Grey skewered the seconds eye ball, the tip of his blade protruding out the back of its skull, Isamu used heavy overhead strike slicing the lasts head clean in half before shearing off its right shoulder.

"We are lucky there isn't more, anyway hurry up Reiss" Grey commented as he ran a rag down his blade, cleaning it.

Dylan scowled before entering the overturned Limo to fetch 'HIS' gun.

_'Ahh... my school bag, I might need that. Hmmm... there it is!'_

Dylan stuffed the gun into his bag as well as a few snacks from the Limo's fridge and crawled back out.

Isamu was searching the drivers compartment for anything useful when Grey popped his head in the shattered window "Anything?"

Isamu turned his head to Grey "Nothing yet" Grey looked back at him before his eyes lit up "Shit behind you!"

Isamu swung his arm wide and knocked the zombie right out the cracked windscreen where Grey finished it off with a quick thrust of his Sabre fencing blade.

"You okay?" Grey asked as Isamu climbed out of the wreck, blood seeping out of a wound in his arm.

"I got cut on the glass" Isamu replied as he looked at the cut that ran the length of his forearm, completely unfazed since he knew it would be healed by tomorrow morning "I'm fine though"

Dylan heard the commotion and saw the blood on Isamu and drew his gun to Isamu's head "You have been bit, it's over for you"

"Hey hey, he was cut on the glass, put that thing away" Grey exclaimed as he entered a defensive stance, ready to strike.

"These things are zombies and you have all seen the movies, just one bite and that's it" Dylan said completely not listening to the others.

"Shit, I thought our schools second best achiever would be smarter than this and referring to movies just sounds stupid" Grey said putting emphasis on second best since Constantine is the best.

This time Dylan did hear what was said as his left eye twitched in irritation and the insult before he could retort, Isamu held his arm up making the wound easily visible "Does that look like a bite to you"

After a quick analysis Dylan lowered the HS2000 pistol "No... No it doesn't" he said in defeat, mentally scorning himself for being too hasty and stupid.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated and the message read.

**_Wow you are doing great at making friends and earning trust, I congratulate you..._**

**_Personally I think your actions will result in death by human not a maggot riddled Draugr_**

**_Anyway hurry up at get back inside a sizeable horde is 2 minutes away_**

**_GM_**

* * *

And... Done, forgive the short principal's office scene, I couldn't have them leave it this chap and I really couldn't think of much for them to do so sorry

Also a poll should be up regarding which story should take priority, I'm doing this because I actually can't remember when I last updated United we stand.

Review your thoughts please I'm always eager to see what I'm doing right and wrong.

* * *

Review Replies (I'm only going to reply to large reviews and ones that ask questions)

* * *

**Awesome D.T: Wow, Liz. *whistles* Sure a hot dude you've got on speed dial ;) . . . . .  
Alright, it's official now. Charlotte is my favorite female character. Not only is she cold, strong and practical - she also has got a tough and intimidating aura about her. And AWESOME weapons. Nice.  
You're so adorable, Kiyo. You'd make a nice pet. A really nice pet *yandere smile* . . . . .  
Good boy, Isamu! Yeah, drag your mistress and that ape out! You're working your way up to the top of my favors . . . .  
Wow - Grey sure is hot! Especially when you roam around a girl's house only in a towel . . . . :3 I'm hoping for some major GrayxLiz romance . . . . .  
Becky is annoying. Like - REALLY annoying. But she's human so . . . . no surprise. Well - at least she can gag a zombie.  
Liz is really an airhead, isn't she? XD  
So Mike, Zev and Owen finally meet the girls. Now we've got 5 girls, 6 boys and a kid.  
Oooohhhhhh, I'm excited to see who this GM dude is.  
Mike - why do I feel you're from the mafia?  
Another thrilling and exciting chapter, Korei. Your work really keeps on getting better and better.**

I baked a virtual cake for you D.T as thanks for this awesome review

Firstly Charlotte is pretty awesome but your fav may change later on

Hmm... do pets just randomly give your toys swords?

Technically its Kiyo's mothers house and Liz is just staying there since its close to school

Thanks and hope you enjoyed

**BloodlyFalcon187: Everytime I see a chapter has been released for this story my heart skips a beat for some reason XD, well I was pleased after coming home after a long day at school to see this fic updated, only thing I could say negative about the whole thing was that the chapter seemed really short to me X(**

Oh dear you dont have a heart problem do you? haha thanks, as for chap sizes it all depends on how well my creative juices are flowing but i aim for 2000+ but i like to get it to 3000+

**Storm229: Whew, finally got to reviewing this awesome story firstly, thank you so much for accepting Charlotte and I absolutely love how you portray her exactly as I had imagined. Secondly, the story itself is brilliant and your plot line is so unique! I can't wait to find out what happens in the next chapter :) keep it up!**

Thanks for the review and it is good to know im doing it right, hope you enjoy

**Enarmonios: Hey nice chapter!I m still getting used to all the evolved deal, but you are making a pretty good job demonstrating their powers and personalities, Becky's reaction was hilarious and at the same time realistic for a person who thought the evolved were only rumours, after all there are very little of them around the world.I like that slowly people come together and the groups are united, can't wait to see Owen's role inthis... please update as soon as you can!**

Thanks and Im purposely portraying Becky as a Useless stupid 'human' Owen should get a moment to shine... Once I think of something to write him doing

* * *

So that's it Ciao Ciao


End file.
